


Morning Sky

by Intuii (orphan_account)



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Oneshot, Vignette, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Intuii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wakes up and decides to watch the sun rise, and Iwaizumi joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sky

Oikawa woke with a start, confused and groggy. His blankets, hot and suffocating in the early August morning shifted across his bare chest, uncomfortably sticking to the light sheen of sweat on his body. The figure next to him, radiating heat under the covers was still deep in a peaceful slumber, completely unperturbed by him. As quietly as possible Oikawa snuck out of the bed, feet touching the soft carpeted ground of his bedroom floor. His pajama pants with alien faces printed all over them were loose, and fell around his hips, running along his slender and lean legs until they pooled at his feet. He did his best not to drag his pants as he made his way to the kitchen, preparing some hot chocolate to help him wake up. 

While he waited for the water to boil he peeked out the curtains of the kitchen window, looking at the navy blue sky, just barely starting to lighten. Just above the stove, a digital clock blinked the time, 4:58. This early in the morning birds of all types still chirped and tweeted, annoying his hazy mind. Briefly, as he finished making his hot cocoa, and went out the back door to his backyard, Oikawa took a second to reflect on what woke him up. There weren't many loud sounds or anything. Maybe it was just a small stroke of fortune; a moment for him to appreciate the sun that was peeking shyly from beyond the horizon. 

On the patio in their yard was a wooden bench. It was worn with age, but in the few years he'd lived in his house Oikawa had grown terribly attached to it. Now he sat on it with his legs drawn up, arms wrapped around them, occasionally taking a sip of the piping hot drink he held in his hands. Though it was warm outside, he was comfortable, and he stayed there for a while, maybe half an hour. Fascination was splayed on his features while he looked up to the heavens. Stars disappeared one bye one, winking out in the brilliant rays of the sun. Clouds caught the flaming reds, yellows, and oranges of the rays, lighting up and breaking the patterns the sun made. As the sun traveled higher, the deep red mixed with light blue, creating a soft violet, Oikawa's favorite color to see above his head. Altogether it was astounding to Oikawa, who loved everything about the sky. 

"Tooru?" The deep voice pulled the pale boy's attention to the house. In the now decent light Oikawa made out someone leaning in the doorway. "What are you doing out here?" The man's voice sounded annoyed, but it had a curious and innocent undertone, mostly just fatigued like the other. 

"I'm just watching the sun rise. I don't know when the last time was that I watched it. " A wistful sigh breathed past Oikawa's lips, and he waved an arm at the person in the doorway. "Come on Hajime, sit it with me." It didn't really take any more convincing than that to get the spiky haired man to join him. Though Iwaizumi probably wouldn't admit it, he thoroughly enjoyed watching sunrises and sunsets too, the latter being the one he favored more. With an exasperated huff, Iwaizumi plopped down next to Oikawa leaning his head on the alien pajama-clad lap. 

Oikawa just smiled and ran his fingers through the dark hair he liked so much. For its appearance it was surprisingly soft, and Oikawa found the feeling almost addictive. In turn, Iwaizumi traced little circles on Tooru's stomach, sometimes pressing his fingers down gently, eliciting a giggle from him. Together they watched the Sun rise that morning. Small kisses were exchanged, playful banter ensued as their fatigue slowly drained away, and the happiness and content they still reveled in years from when they'd first gotten together many years ago in high school still flowed freely.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been amazing at writing and it's 3A.M. right now so please don't kill me, but I might have a lot of really short things in the future though I will try to make a few long fics. Plus this is my first fanfic, I'm not sure if it counts its only a couple paragraphs, but dang I was anxious to upload it. It's not as good as I hoped my first upload would be.


End file.
